


Yours

by nightrose (orphan_account)



Series: Master and pet [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another kink_meme fill. Blaine as Master, Kurt as pet, in a Total Power Exchange relationship. Part one in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

The door opens. pet is waiting, as usual, patient on his knees right by the door.

Master smiles fondly at him, laying His briefcase at the door and crossing the space between them to pet His boy. "Hi, pet."

"Master." pet nuzzles fondly into His hand.

"I missed you."

"pet missed Master too."

"I know it was a long day." Master strokes pet's hair. "You're a good boy, waiting so patiently."

pet smiles at the soft words and the affectionate touch. "Does Master want something to eat? Dinner is on the table."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Master loosens his tie as He walks into the dining room, where His plate is on the table. pet ate while he was cooking, so now he can relax at Master's feet.

"This is delicious," Master says, and pet smiles.

"pet is happy Master likes it." pet leans against Master's leg, enjoying the comfort, the safety, that he feels here on his knees. Master reaches down, pressing a piece of the tart pet had made for dessert against his lips. pet takes Master's fingers into his mouth, kissing them clean. The tart is delicious, even more like this than it was in the kitchen when he was tasting it earlier. he sucks at Master's fingers until Master pulls away.

pet can hear the lust in Master's voice as He says, "That's enough."

pet goes back to resting against Master's leg, waiting for Master to finish dinner. When the plate his clean, Master says, "I'm going upstairs to set up. Clean up dinner, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Yes, Master." It's the first order pet's had all day (beyond the standing ones he lives by) and he's happy to obey. he waits until Master leaves the room to stand up and gather the dishes. pet carries them to the kitchen, standing because frankly there's no other way to transport dishes without a massive mess. he washes them, humming to himself, and trying not to get too eager. Master promised there would be a surprise tonight.

he watches the clock, and when eight minutes have gone by he's just finishing with the dishes. he puts them away, knowing Master would want him to finish the task, and then drops to his hands and knees. he crawls upstairs, the familiar action no longer grating on his knees.

Master is waiting for him in the bedroom. He has changed out of His work clothes and is lying on the bed, arms stretched luxuriously over His head in a tight t-shirt and the boxers He often wears in the evening. Master doesn't like to be completely naked. He gets cold easily, and besides it's pet's place to be naked and helpless, exposed for Master's eyes or touch.

"Come here," Master says gently, and pet crawls onto the bed. "Give me your hands."

Master ties a thin leather cord around pet's wrists, securing them together with a tight knot. He strokes His fingers across the leather for a few short seconds, until pet relaxes into being bound. It still makes him nervous every time- not that he doesn't trust Master (because he does, completely and absolutely with every single part of him) but it's an instinct to tense, an instinct to want freedom.

Even if really freedom is the opposite of what he wants.

"Easy, pet," Master breathes, His voice patient, gentle. He's always so understanding. "It's just me, my love."

pet smiles, leaning down as Master gently touches his face. he nuzzles into Master's thigh, waiting for further instructions.

"Suck," Master says finally, and pet is only too eager to obey. he carefully tugs the fabric of Master's boxers down with his teeth, pulling the fabric out of the way so he can get to his prize. Master is half-hard, His cock swelling as He rests against the pillows.

pet doesn't hesitate, lowering his mouth to Master's cock. It's only a few seconds before He is fully hard, filling pet's mouth with his erection. pet sucks softly at first. he knows how Master likes it- a slow build up, gentle and wet. Master likes pet to know his place, to be serving Him every second he does this.

pet doesn't mind either.

It's an awkward position, bent over the bed with his hands tied up, but he manages it. he sucks lightly, slowly, and then suddenly he can feel Master's stomach moving as He starts to talk. His voice is low, thick with lust, and the words...

The words weave over pet, guiding him, catching him like a spell.

"That's my boy. My beautiful, beautiful boy."

pet loves it when Master calls him that. It makes him feel so special, so safe.

"I don't know how I got so lucky, my pet. Just being with you is more than I could have asked for, but to have you give yourself to me, so completely... You are just unbelievable, pet. You're not weak. Not the least little bit. You don't need me... but here you are."

pet might disagree with that last part, but he's a lot more occupied with sucking Master's cock.

"And, not least among your many admirable traits, you are a fucking excellent little cocksucker," Master continues. pet shivers at the filthy compliment. "Literally the best I have ever had, sweet boy."

pet smiles and sucks just a little bit harder, his tongue working over the flesh in his mouth.

"Yes," Master moans. "Oh, you are a good boy. You know just what I want."

he does. he's had years to learn it, and now he can just put that to use. It's a fine balance between doing exactly what Master says and doing exactly what Master wants, but pet thinks he's doing pretty well.

"I wish I could bring you everywhere," Master says. "Take you to work just like this, naked and collared. Maybe on a leash. Would you like that?"

Not particularly. Public humiliation isn't really his thing, but pleasing Master is, and he would do it. he would.

"Keep you under my desk. Make you suck me off while I worked."

pet is picturing it now. Master would be a little bit less relaxed, sitting at His desk, than He is in bed, but He would still be totally in control. He wouldn't fuck pet's mouth, like He'll probably start to soon, but He could whisper commands, or touch pet carefully under the desk.

"You would do it, wouldn't you? I could spread you out over the fucking cafeteria table and you'd take it."

It's true. pet would do anything Master asked of him.

"You really are a perfect little whore."

pet moans, and Master thrusts a little at the vibration.

"Listen to you. Fuckin' moaning around my cock. You were just born for this. Born to suck my dick."

pet can't help but agree. There's nowhere else he's ever felt like he belongs.

"Harder," Master orders, and pet obeys immediately, sucking more intently as Master starts to thrust up into his mouth. "Yes. Good, good boy- fuck, pet, don't stop-"

Like he ever would.

Master's dirty talk has turned into moaning, not that pet is complaining, and it's not long before Master comes into his mouth.

"Swallow," Master says. pet relishes the sensation of it, the intensity that is having that part of Master inside him, the knowledge that he's been good. "Good boy. Come here."

pet lies alongside Master, turning so he's nestled into Master's chest. Master's hand reaches down between their bodies, stroking a thumb across the head of pet's erection.

"Is my little pet hard?"

"Y-yes, Master," pet says, his voice gravelly from Master's use of his mouth.

"Would pet like to come?"

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, that didn't sound very convincing."

"Please, Master!" pet exclaims, trying not to thrust into Master's hand as He cups pet's cock. "Please, Master, please let m- let Your pet come, it's been so long, please-"

"That's more like it. Just how long has it been, my pet?"

"Six days," pet whispers.

"Oh, my brave boy. That's a long time for a slut like you, isn't it?"

"Y...yes, Master." It wouldn't have been long at all, except that Master is always fucking him and playing with him, and pet is hard all the time with no way to get relief.

"Maybe I will let you get some release tonight."

"Thank you, Master!" pet practically shouts.

"Not just yet." pet looks up to see Master grinning. "Make you work for it a little first. You'll enjoy it more that way. Roll over."

pet does, tucking his knees underneath him so he's kneeling on the bed with his face pressed into the pillows. Master gently adjusts his position so his head his turned to the side and his bound hands stretched out in front of him, then kisses his forehead.

"Beautiful," Master says. "You're such a good boy."

Master calls him that so very often, much more often than Master lets him come, but it's an even better reward. pet would trade in every orgasm he's ever had for one of the pleasurable shudders he gets when Master strokes his hair and tells him he's been good.

Master strokes his back, strong hands running from his shoulders to his ass. At first, pet can't stop thinking about how good it feels, but after a little while he relaxes and lets Master touch His property without any thought to himself. Master kisses his neck, hot and wet, and pet tenses with pleasure again. Master hooks His fingers in the collar and pulls, forcing pet to look up at Him.

"Is something wrong, pet?"

"No, Master."

"Are you sure? You seem jumpy."

"I'm just..."

At His pet's use of the first person, Master grabs my shoulders, physically forcing me out of the kneeling position. When i'm sitting on the bed, He pulls my chin up and makes me look at Him. i still have to restrain an urge to close my eyes to avoid contact. "Tell me what's going on," He orders, his voice fierce. i whimper, and suddenly He's gentle again, pulling me into His arms and kissing the top of my head. "Pet, you're scaring me. Tell me what happened."

"'s nothing."

"Obviously that is a lie. You're shaking."

"Master, I- I-"

"Don't, sweetheart." He rocks me back and forth. "Just tell me, okay? I promise I'll take care of you, whatever it is. You're safe." And then he pauses, his voice deadly serious. "Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Yes, Master," I assure him. I trust him with my life.

"Then you can trust me with this."

"Those phone calls," I confess.

We have some neighbors who disapprove of our lifestyle, to put it bluntly. They have a habit of calling in the middle of the day, when they know Master is at work, to tell me that i'm a worthless slut who's spitting in the face of God. They like to ask what my father would think if he saw me tied up and begging for cock, what it's like to be a whore, if i know Blaine is cheating on me with half a dozen sluts almost as easy as i am...

I guess they peeked through our windows one day and just can't let it go.

"Oh, baby," Master sighs. "I'm sorry."

"pet is sorry too. pet knows... it shouldn't...."

"Shh." He tilts pet's face up and kisses him. "You have every right to be upset, okay? Next time it happens I want you to hang up on them and call me right away. That's an order, my love."

"Y... yes, Master."

"Good boy." Master kisses pet again, and pet closes his eyes.

"Thank you, Master."

"For what?"

"N-noticing. That something was wrong. Most people never would have... pet is usually good at hiding when he's upset."

"Not from Master." Master strokes pet's hair. "Are you all right now, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master."

"I don't believe you, boy."

pet blushes. "Master-"

"It's okay. I know you're embarassed... Damnit, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Master?"

"I didn't protect you, Kurt. It's my job to keep you safe, and I didn't."

"Master, You-"

"I'm going to the cops," He says, and pet doesn't even try to argue. Master's jaw is set the way it always is when he's absolutely sure of something. "I'm going to put a stop to this."

"Don't make trouble over me," pet whispers, and Master cups his face and forces him to look up.

"Of course I'm going to, baby. Of course. That's part of being your Master. I have to make trouble over you. I can't be with you all the time, sweetheart. I can't really keep you tied up under my desk. But I can damn well keep you safe when I'm not there."

"Thank You," pet whispers. "Master, please-"

"What is it?"

His voice is so incredibly gentle that pet whimpers. "pet needs... just needs..." he hesitates. "Needs to know it's not wrong. Please, Master, pet needs to be reminded... how good it is. How right it is. Being Yours."

Master looks at him for a second, then says, finally, "Okay. Turn over."

pet is a little embarassed at his own eagerness to do so.

"Gorgeous," Master murmurs, running a hand along the pale skin of pet's ass. pet never wears anything except his collar when he's at home, and he doesn't get out much. "Are you sure you don't need to take the night off, pet? I'll take your collar off and we can just be Kurt and Blaine for a little while."

"No, Master. Please." pet doesn't feel like Kurt anymore. It's a burden now, to have to act like a person with responsibilities and wants and feelings. So much better to give it all to Master.

"All right." He strokes pet's ass again. "We can play, beautiful boy. But you can use your safeword tonight, okay?"

When pet gave up his name and started wearing the collar fulltime, Master no longer insisted on using a safeword. Sometimes pet is gagged and can't say it- but he's never used it either way. pet is fairly sure that if he tried to use his safeword on a day he supposedly couldn't, Master would stop right away. But he trusts Master not to hurt him. "Yes, Master."

"And you will, if you need it."

pet recognizes an order when he hears one. "Yes, Master."

"That's my good boy. Something wrong?"

"Is... is pet in trouble, Master?"

"For what?"

"For... being disrespectful."

There is a pause, and then Master remembers. "You mean using the first person? It's okay, love. You were upset."

"Master isn't going to punish-"

"No, baby. No. I'd never punish you for something you do when you're that upset. I feel terrible for not being able to protect you from those stupid phone calls. It's my job to keep you safe, and anything you do because I'm failing to do that, I have no right to punish you for."

"Master, it's not-"

"It is. It is my responsibility to take care of you." He kisses pet's neck, just above the collar. "We'll talk about this on the weekend, when I have time to sit down and think this through. I'll take your collar off and we can make a plan as equals. But I think that's not what you need right now."

"No, Master."

"So I'll take care of you this way tonight." Master squeezes the hand that's been resting possessively on pet's ass. "And if you're a good boy, you'll still get your reward."

"Yes, Master!"

 

"That's it, pet." Master starts gently petting pet's ass again, smoothing His hand over the skin. Then He raises it a little bit, bringing it down so softly it's more like a pat than a spank. His strokes get harder as time goes on, until it stings just a little bit. He carefully peppers every bit of pet's ass with gentle spanks. pet whimpers and pushes his ass back towards Master's hand. "Does this feel good, love?"

"Yes, Master. Y-yes- oh!"

"Hurt?"

"A little, Master." pet bites his lip as Master brings His hand down hard enough to sting. "That did. That hurt."

"Tell me how much you like it."

pet blushes. he's still ashamed of how much he sometimes wants to be hurt. he's come to terms with his own submission, and he's never been ashamed of who he is, but desiring pain... that makes him feel perverted.

Master smacks his ass hard again, and then stops. There is a long pause.

"Please," pet finally says. "Please spank Your pet, Master."

"Keep talking." Master rubs the sore spot possessively.

"Feels... feels so good. The pain... but not too much. Master would never... hurt his pet too much."

"'s right, baby." He's smacking pet again now, a slow, steady rhythm that's somehow, bizarrely, reassuring.

"pet loves being exposed like this. Knowing Master is... watching, like this- can feel Master's eyes on... on his ass, and-"

"Well, you're beautiful."

"Thank You, Master."

"Good boy. Now, Master's hand is getting a little sore, so you can crawl your red little ass off the bed and look for a paddle, or I can fuck you. What do you think?"

 

"Please, Master." pet thrusts his ass up so that his preferred option is obvious, but continues anyway. "Please take what's Yours, Master."

"Mm. I think I will. On your back, legs up and spread."

pet has kept up with his gymnastics since he left high school, so the position is easy enough. he flips over, pressing his knees to either side of his chest.

"Fuck, that's hot." Master leans over him, pressing his legs down as He kisses pet. "You're so perfect."

"Master-"

"Shh." He kisses pet again, long and slow. "Tell me what you want. Beg, beautiful."

"Your cock, Master, please-"

"You don't want me to prep you first?"

pet prepared himself before dinner. he can still feel the slickness inside him, though he knows it won't be enough to completely ease the pain of penetration."No, Master, need You-"

"It'll hurt," Master warns, and pet whimpers.

"Y...yeah."

"Say it."

"pet wants... pet wants Master's cock. pet wants Master to fuck him, to use his ass. Please, Master."

"Good boy," Master murmurs, spreading pet's ass with His hands. He runs His fingers over pet's hole, pressing two in gently. They fit easily enough, the lube from before Master's arrival slicking the way. Master scissors His fingers, and orders, "Beg."

"Oh, Master, it feels so good. Your fingers, filling pet up, spreading Your boy open for You. Please, don't stop, don't- Oh, Master, Your pet loves this so much. It feels so, so perfect, being spread open, being filled up, being used-"

"Not using you yet," Master teases. "You'll have to wait a little while for that." He fucks His fingers in and out of pet's hole as he continues, "Oh, but I'll make it really good tonight, my love. You've been such a good boy, you deserve a nice hard fucking. I know how much you like that."

"Yes, Master."

"I'll push you down into the sheets, just like this. It'll hurt at first- you're only getting the two fingers, love- but you'll take it. I can already see you chewing on those pretty little lips as you work through the pain. You won't just bear it- you'll beg me for more, because you're such a good boy. You were made for this, my love. You're the perfect pet. Such a nice tight hole, even though I've used it so many times. Such a beautiful, responsive face. Such a perfect mouth, hot and wet and eager."

"Please, Master!" pet moans desperately. "Please, fuck, need You!"

"That's it, love. Take you right up to the edge, make you beg for me, make you whimper and sob with pleasure, and then maybe, maybe I'll let you come. What do you think?"

"Please," pet begs, broken with need. "Please, please, Master, please-"

He pulls His fingers out quickly. He's fully hard again now, His cock flushed and beautiful as He lines it up against pet's hole. With one long, perfect thrust, He shoves in. pet sobs with pleasure. It hurts only a little, and that's quickly masked by the perfection of having Master inside him.

Master sets a pace, thrusting hard, slow, and deep. pet groans and moans underneath him.

"Here, wrap your legs around me," Master suggests. "You must be sore from holding that position."

Pet nods. he's eager to obey, letting his feet rest on Master's back as Master fucks him.

"You're so beautiful like this," Master says, trailing His hand across pet's cheek, then kissing him softly. "I love you so much."

"Love You too, Master."

"Oh, that's way more coherent than I want you, boy." Master starts to thrust harder, almost shoving against His pet's prostate. "I want to turn you into a whimpering little mess of lust. I want you sobbing and begging for more, but being too far gone to even tell me what you want. I want you to forget everything except how good this feels."

He pulls out slowly, slamming back in with a furious speed that makes pet's body bounce against the bed. pet moans. "Master, please-"

"You're a beautiful little slut," Master tells him, closing His teeth around the flesh of pet's neck, just above the collar. pet moans as Master bites the mark into his skin. "Aren't you?"

"Master-"

"Tell me what you are," Master orders, biting at pet's pulse point.

pet whimpers, unable to think.

"Does this feel good?" Master asks, and that's a much simpler question.

"Yes, Master. Oh, yes-"

"Do you like me fucking you, pet?"

"Yes, Master!" pet's teeth chatter with the force of Master's thrusts, his whole body shaking as Master slams into him again and again and again.

"What are you?"

"Yours!"

"Good boy. Again."

"Yours!"

As Master thrusts, pet repeats the word again and again, until it turns into nonsense.

"Yours, Yours, Your pet, Your boy, Your whore or Your lover, whatever You want, only please please, Yours, please, oh, fuck, Yours, Yours-"

"Good boy," Master says fiercely.

"Please let pet- oh, Master, fuck-"

"Shh." Master bites at pet's neck, running His fingers across pet's chest, pinching a nipple. pet cries out in pleasured pain, hips thrusting up against his Master's stomach. "You're doing so well, my love."

"Master, please-" And then pet breathes in and out, and says, very quietly. "Yours. Do whatever You want to Your boy. All Yours."

"That's it, love. Come for me."

he does. Completely untouched, pet's cock spurts cum across Master's stomach. pet sobs in pure pleasure, in relief and release, as Master fucks him through his orgasm. Too full of pleasure to move, he lies there, relishing the sweet pleasurable bursts that come with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Master bites his shoulders, his neck, and up to his lips, where teeth turn into tongues and then lips and then Master is kissing him, deep and so good that he just wants it to go on forever.

Master comes, filling pet with wetness. He lies on top of pet for a few moments, panting to catch His breath, and then carefully pulls out and sits up. "You with me, pet?"

Dazedly, pet tries to look up at him. "Y's, Ma-" he starts to mumble, his mouth heavy with exhaustion.

Master laughs. "You're a good boy."

"Thank You, Master," pet manages.

"C'mere." Master undoes the bindings tying pet to the bed, but leaves his hands bound. "We'll shower in the morning."

pet grimaces but doesn't complain, something he's grateful for when it means Master is rolling them both onto their sides. he curls up happily, back to Master's chest.

"My good boy," Master says, and pet feels a warm shiver of pride. Master kisses his cheek. "All mine." One of His hands snakes down to cup pet's soft cock, stroking the still-slick head for a moment before just settling His large palm around pet's crotch. "This is mine." He thrusts, just slightly, against pet's ass. "And this." He kisses pet's neck. "And this."

"Yes, Master. Every part, Yours."

"That's it. Go to sleep," Master orders, His own voice showing signs of weariness after their intense scene. "We'll talk in the morning, my love. But for right now, just sleep in my arms." After a pause, He adds, "And know this. I'll never let anyone take you away from me. I'll always take care of you. I love you, my beautiful boy."

pet is already drifting off to sleep, so he just snuggles against Master's arms and lets his eyes fall closed.


End file.
